Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide rail assembly for sliding doors, particularly for pieces of furniture, having slide rails fixed to the door or the doors and supporting rails fixed to the body of the piece of furniture, e.g. a top plate, the weight of the door being transmitted from the slide rails onto the supporting rails by means of rollers.